


You're not yourself when you're hungry

by thisisakinkaccount



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Ron Weasley, Don't Like Don't Read, Extreme Weight Gain, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Female Feeder/Male Feedee, Gluttony, Magic Weight Gain, Rapid weight gain, Size Difference, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisakinkaccount/pseuds/thisisakinkaccount
Summary: Hermione gets an idea during the horcrux huntwg kink, dont like dont read!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110
Collections: ENGORGIO  Harry Potter Pudge Love and Weight Gain Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comfort Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778858) by [ADeedWithoutaName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeedWithoutaName/pseuds/ADeedWithoutaName). 



> ADeedWithoutAName invented the word "motivore" and i just made it into "motivorus" to make it sound latin lol

Hermione was reading alone in the tent. Their hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes wasn't going too well and aside from the one locket of Slytherin, hanging from their necks like a tumor, they hadn't found anything that would bring them closer to defeating the Dark Lord.

What was worse was that the locket seemed to bring to life the worst traits of its bearer. Hermione hated wearing it, it made her feel weak and powerless, or like it might choke her in her sleep. Harry turned cold and short-tempered, glaring hatefully at those who caught his wrath. Ron became snappish and bitter, his usual sarcasm replaced with cruel barbs at everything he hated about their situation (which was mostly everything)

Hermione couldn't take much more of it. She wanted that infernal locket shattered into pieces and gone from their lives forever. Thus she was here, browsing the vast collection of books she'd brought along, hoping beyond hope that she might find a way to kill a Horcrux among their pages.

So far, she had no such luck, but she did find an odd spell in a medical book that caught her interest, especially when she thought of the painful pangs of hunger that curled her stomach. 

It was a spell that enabled the target to feed off the feelings directed at them.

It wouldn't get rid of the Horcrux but it would solve another problem: they had not packed any food with them. They had to forage and hunt in order to get their sustenance, and none of what they managed to get ever satisfied them. Ron complained the loudest, either with his voice or with the thunderous grumbles of his stomach, but they were all well-acquainted now with the powerful, all-consuming feeling of wanting more but not having any.

With this spell...

"We found dinner" Ron said angrily as he entered the tent in a huff, the locket glinting on his chest. "It's mushrooms, again"

Harry came in next, glaring daggers at Ron's back. Hermione winced at the display.

She looked back down at her book. The more powerful and positive the feelings were, the more nourishing they were, it said. 

Hermione glanced at Ron and felt her cheeks heat up.

She loved him, she'd known it for a long time, and she still didn't really know if he returned her feelings. Before this horrible mission he had been wonderful and caring, the way she had always known he was deep down under his boyish macho act; but then he was given the locket to wear and he became cutting and resentful. It hurt her heart to see him like this. When he took the accursed thing off, it was like the old Ron was back, but less exuberant, more subdued, like a faded memory. It was almost like the real Ron was losing the battle against the one from the locket.

Hermione couldn't destroy the locket but maybe she could do something else. Maybe Ron could drink at the fountain of her love and he would be strong enough then to push back against the locket. Dumbledore said that love was the most powerful force, didn't he? Maybe they should have taken it more literally.

She was grasping at straws, she knew, but she couldn't help but hope. She had to help in any way she could.

"This is disgusting" Ron spat, lips twisted in a grimace as he gave up on his soggy mushrooms.

Inwardly, Hermione agreed, but outwardly, she just sighed. Harry looked up at Ron, his expression twisting into a snarl.

"You'll never guess what I found while you were out foraging" Hermione said loudly.

"A letter from Dumbledore containing an actual plan?" Ron muttered as he pushed a mushroom off his plate.

Harry slammed his fist on the table and opened his mouth, but Hermione was faster. "There is a spell that might help with our whole food situation."

That got the boys' attention. Ron looked at her with a confused look achingly similar to the one he had when he didn't understand a thing in Potions, while Harry's mouth snapped shut.

Breathing in relief, Hermione explained. "It's a spell that allows someone to feed off emotions directed at them" she started, only for Harry to interrupt.

"Like a Dementor?" His expression was incredulous.

"No, not like that" she fretted. "From what I've read, the... giver doesn't lose anything. It's difficult to explain... but it's a spell often used on people suffering from malnutrition, or who can't feed themselves."

"That would be us" Ron said, looking hopeful even though he was wearing the locket. Hermione silently rejoiced.

"I'm not doing it" Harry said flatly, raining on Hermione's parade. "You'll be a Dementor on your own, Ron."

Ron's face contorted with anger, and Hermione jumped up again. "Let's not waste our energy on pointless arguments" she said, and someone muttered "that's rich coming from you" but she couldn't tell who.

"Ron," Hermione said after a deep breath, "if you will...?"

"Yeah, I will" the redhead said gruffly. "Maybe I'll become a Dementor, but I'll become a Dementor with a full belly."

Harry scoffed, but he didn't argue, which she counted as a victory.

"Take off the locket" Hermione told Ron. "You've been wearing it all day." And better keep it away in case it interfered with the spell.

Ron seemed almost as eager to take the locket off his neck as she was to see him free of it. Harry, however, made a hateful face and snatched the accursed piece of jewelry as soon as it collided with the table.

Deciding that she'd tell him off later, Hermione pointed her wand at Ron, and spoke the incantation. 

A bright light shone from the tip of her wand and briefly blinded them all.

She opened her eyes, immediately training them on Ron.

He looked very much like he always did, albeit maybe a little anxious. She couldn't blame him.

At least he seemed okay.

As soon as she had that thought however, Ron's skin went pale, his eyes bulged out of his skull and he rose from his chair, only to sink to his knees and double over.

"RON!!! Ron what's wrong?" Hermione cried, falling to her knees next to him.

Ron answered by vomiting a torrent of black bile.

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth. Her first thought, dreadful and all-consuming, was that she had failed him, failed them all. She had cast this spell on Ron and it had poisoned him.

Then Harry spoke up. "I knew it! I told you not to go through with it! And now look at you, all because you can only think about food!"

Hermione looked up angrily to tell him that this was not the moment only to catch sight of the locket's foreboding gleam as it rested on Harry's chest. She quickly realized what the endless blackness pouring out of poor Ron was.

"Take it off!" she screeched

Harry looked surprised. "What?"

"Take off that thing! You're killing him!"

Harry looked like he might scoff, but then he seemed to think better of it. He removed the locket swiftly, but still too slowly for Hermione's taste.

As if on cue, Ron stopped vomiting. However he was still gagging and spluttering painfully, his whole body shaking with spasms.

"Put it away!" Hermione screamed to Harry, glaring at the damn Horcrux. "Just put it where it can't hurt anyone anymore!"

Harry nodded and looked wildly around the tent, searching for something, but Hermione wasn't looking at him anymore. Her attention was on Ron.

With a wave of her wand she cleaned his sick, with another she conjured a small bucket. She took hold of his arm and helped him raise shakily to his feet. It was lucky he was conscious, because she wasn't sure she could have moved him otherwise. She helped him lay down on her bed and conjured a wet towel that she placed on his forehead. 

All the while his eyes had been on her, his gaze feverish and almost imploring, and Hermione had cursed herself, cursed the awful situation they were in, cursed the horrible locket for its existence, cursed Harry for wearing it and cursed Ron for wanting to use the spell.

It took a few seconds for Ron to relax fully. Before Hermione could do more, Harry was next to her, brandishing the mokeskin pouch Hagrid had given him.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that sooner!" Harry groaned. "The only downside is that I'm the only one who can take it out"

"Better this than wearing it" Hermione said firmly.

Harry nodded. He seemed a bit awkward and Hermione couldn't blame him. "I'll go stand guard, just scream if you need me"

She nodded wordlessly and he left, leaving her alone with the boy she loved.

Hermione turned back to Ron. He already looked better than he had seconds ago, and that made her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Er-my-knee" he croaked

"I'm here" she said tenderly, smoothing his hair.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Being an idiot" Ron said.

"You're not" she replied. "Open your mouth please"

Ron gave her a quizzical look but obeyed. Somehow it made Hermione's skin tingle but she ignored it. She cast a breath freshening charm in his mouth.

"I can't imagine this black sludge tasted any good" she explained.

"No... no it didn't" Ron said dazedly.

His gaze was still fixed on her and it was... worshipful? She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"So how does it feel?" she asked, both because she was curious and because she was trying to distract him.

"How what feels?"

"The... you know" she waved at him. "The whole feeding thing" Saying it out loud made her feel warm.

"Oh" Ron blushed and ducked his head. "The black stuff was awful but now it's okay... weird though, because I can feel everything in my mouth but I don't have to chew or swallow."

"Does it taste good? Or have a taste at all?"

"Yeah, it's like I'm eating Mum's apple pie. Or her roast beef."

His Mom? Did he think she was just being motherly? How could he mistake her for his mother? It made her angry.

Ron gagged.

"EWWW! Whatever you felt right now tasted like pickles rolled in pepper. Can I please have the apple pie back?"

Hermione made an effort to calm down. So what if he thought of her as his mother, she thought miserably, at least he was getting fed.

He spluttered again. "This one's even worse! What's going on?"

Now she was really, really getting angry. "Why don't you feed yourself then?" She rose from his side, intent on joining Harry. He'd be less annoying.

"Hermione! No, seriously, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

What's wrong with YOU, she wanted to say, but he was gagging on something and his eyes were watering, so she focused on calming herself down instead.

"Better" he mumbled then  
added quickly "Not that there's anything wrong with being angry or whatever it was you felt."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. He was an idiot, but he was a lovely one.

Her laughter seemed to buoy Ron's spirits. "I'm gonna draw the line at whatever it was Harry was feeding me though" he started to smile but turned pensive. "What even was that? Does he... does he hate me that much?"

"No, Ron, no! He put on the locket while we weren't looking. That's what got you sick, not Harry's feelings towards you."

"Oh." 

She could tell he was relieved. She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. He smiled feebly at her.

They stayed like that in silence until Ron brought a hand to his mouth to burp into it. "Sorry" he said, ears aflame.

"In some cultures burping after a meal is seen as showing appreciation for the food, and it's actually impolite to not do it" Hermione smiled. "So I should be flattered."

Ron chuckled, which got some more burps out of him, which also got Hermione to laugh.

They went on like that for a while, laughing at everything, at themselves, at their situation. 

Laughing was nice. Laughing felt good.

Most importantly, laughing distracted Hermione from thinking about Ron feasting on her love right under her eyes. It made her wonder: the book said the spell had medicinal uses, such as keeping comatose patients or anorexic patients fed and healthy.

That meant the feelings weren't just nourishing. They could... create some excess.

She looked at Ron from the corner of her eye. He was so thin. He'd always been slim and gangly but the privations of the Horcrux Hunt had given him a near-skeletal look with gaunt cheeks and hollow eyes.

Now she pictured the spell undoing it all, Ron gaining back the muscle and strength he'd lost. But it didn't stop at just that. 

The perpetually lean body soon grew chubby, so immense her love for him was. Ron's stomach bowed out impressively, becoming a well-rounded belly full to the brim with love. With her love. And she pictured them together, she leaning her head on his shoulder, Ron beaming down at her and growing simply enormous as her feelings fattened him up.

"So good" Ron slurred next to her.

Hermione stood bolt upright. How did he know? Could he just eat her fantasies??

"Aw no Hermione, please don't panic. Bring back the other one... the one that's chocolate and custard with firewhiskey. Please..."

Hermione looked down at him, uncertain. Ron looked quite flushed, but happy. It almost looked as if he'd had a bit to drink.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked anxiously.

He nodded. His expression was drowsy, and when he turned his glazed eyes towards her she felt herself heat up at the adoration in them.

"I'm fine" he mumbled. "Hurts a bit though."

Then without even giving her time to answer he began to unbutton his shirt. Right there in front of her!!!

Hermione fumbled to stop him, but he was surprisingly swift for a guy who seemed mildly intoxicated. He sighed on relief upon unbuttoning his last buttons... including the one on his jeans. She could spy a flash of blue boxers. What was he thinking??

Hermione managed through sheer willpower to drag her eyes away from Ron's boxers, only to meet the slightly rounded expanse of his freckled belly. She was stunned. She had done that? It really was possible for Ron to grow fat off her feelings? And why did that idea arouse her so much?

A small, happy sigh came from Ron's mouth as Hermione fought against her own insanity. "Love you, Er-my-knee" he mumbled.

She could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment.

Ron scrunched his nose but his overall expression remained peaceful. "Love you even when you taste like crap", he said drowsily. "I'm sorry I'm such a prat. I've been mad about you for years and never knew how to tell you. Apparently I should've just got drunk. But I like that way better."

One of Ron's big hands reached down to rub at his belly and he made a pleased hum. Hermione pressed her thighs together as her desire reignited tenfold; at the same moment, there was some sort of blorp sound and she actually saw Ron's stomach surge upwards and remain that way while Ron moaned low in his throat.

Hermione scrambled out of her seat. "Oh my goodness, Ron, I'm sorry. I'll lift the spell immediately."

"No, don't" he mumbled, trying to take her hand. It slipped out of his grasp and he gave a sad whine.

"I shouldn't have let it run for so long, what if you burst or worse?" she fretted.

It was a legitimate concern yet a part of Hermione knew that thanks to magic, wizards could take a lot more punishment than other humans. She could even put an Expansion Charm on Ron's belly, her own treacherous voice reminded her. She gripped her wand tighter, stuck between wanting to be a good friend and wanting to watch Ron's body swell even further with her love.

Speaking of Ron, he was looking at her with a dopey yet charming grin. "That sexy, huh?" He purred before he made a big show of rubbing his belly languidly and licking his lips.

He was rewarded with another blorp that made his stomach look as if he was five months pregnant.

"Shit Hermione, had I known you liked me better fat I'd have become the biggest hog in Hogwarts instead of playing Quidditch!" he laughed.

"I don't like you better fat!" She protested even as her treacherous brain conjured images of a very rotund Ron waddling after her, carrying her books as they laughed together.

Ron let out a chuckle as his belly blorp-ed again. "I don't know why but I think you're lying. Come on. Enjoy" He gestured for her to come closer. 

She hesitantly complied, and gasped when he took her hand to put it on his bloated belly.

"You did this to me, Mione, not that I'm complaining. Fuck, best spell ever."

Almost instinctively, Hermione began to move her hand in circles on Ron's stomach, applying light pressure to it. Ron's head lolled back on his pillows, and Hermione actually felt his stomach grow and push into her hands.

"Love you, Mione" he moaned again.

"Don't say that" Hermione whispered, stilling her hand. "You're not in your right state of mind" she gasped and took her hand away "I'm taking advantage of you!"

"No you're not" Ron said, looking directly into her eyes with an intensity she didn't know could come from a drunk teenager. "I'm in my right state of mind. I'm in the rightest state of mind really. I'm in love with you and I've finally told you and I know you love me too because I've got the proof there" he gave a light slap to the side of his belly and it sloshed fro and fro with a content noise "so please Hermione, stay, you can do whatever you want with me, you can even lift the spell, just stay here with me."

Her heart hammering in her chest, Hermione let Ron guide her hand back to his stomach. It was growing bigger with every passing second, and she wondered briefly how many calories she'd put inside, how plump her Ron would get with the intensity of her feelings for him.

She bit her lip. She was so transfixed by the state of her friend... boyfriend?... that she didn't even realize her own stomach was gurgling.

"Oh I'm such a git" Ron said as he wriggled on the bed, trying to assume a sitting position but finding himself pinned down by his new mass. "Shit. Mione can you teach me your spell? That way you can, uh" his ears reddened cutely. "I can return the favor."

Hermione laughed "Alright, but don't let it run too long" she said, "I like being able to stand up" she gave his engorged middle a poke.

"Just tell me when and I'll break it off" Ron promised.

Hermione guided him through the motions and after a few mock castings Ron managed to cast a good enough Motivorus spell.

Hermione immediately felt the difference. It was as if she was eating the best of her favourite foods, and taking a big gulp of warm Butterbeer every bite or two.

She understood better why Ron had tasted his mother's cooking now. Love apparently tasted like the receiver's favourite food. As for the Butterbeer... considering that Ron had started to get a little loose-tongued by the time she'd started dreaming about him becoming a proper little butterball, it could only be sexual desire.

"That's incredible" Hermione marvelled.

"How does it taste?" Ron asked curiously.

"Like everything I like... your mother's scrambled eggs, the Hogwarts pudding, the lo mein noodles Dad used to pick up for special occasions..."

"What's lo mein?" Ron asked.

And so Hermione found herself explaining all the finer aspects of Muggle take-out to Ron. All the while they fed from each other's endless supply of love.

"Do you think Harry will stop being an idiot and ask for a feeding?"

Hermione was petting Ron's obscenely engorged belly, rubbing her own stomach absently. It was slightly bloated, she had lost track of time while explaining fast-food to Ron and had ended up with a little extra as a result. She didn't mind all that much, who would say no to extra love.

"Maybe he'll come around or maybe he won't. At least now that we can use Motivorus he'll have more food for himself."

"He can have it, I'm all set" Ron said, patting his round mountain of stomach with a smile.

Hermione smirked. "You realize it was just this once right? If I feed you that much everyday you'll have to be rolled to the next Horcrux."

"Already planned that far, luv?"

Hermione pointedly crossed her legs. Ron looked both surprised, disbelieving, and delighted.

"In any case" Hermione restarted "our... sessions will have to wait until the war is over." Ron grimaced and nodded, the solemn effect spoiled by the enormous mass of his belly jiggling with his movement.

Hermione suddenly smiled. Reaching around her new boyfriend's gargantuan girth, she placed a kiss upon his lips, savouring the muffled gasp of surprise and delight from Ron.

With one hand on his dome of belly and the other cupping his face, Hermione promised. "So once this whole mess is over and done with, if you still want to... We'll see just how... fulfilling our relationship can be."

Ron flashed a toothy grin. Hermione returned it.

"Bet you I won't be able to fit through a normal door after a month."

"A month? You think I love you so little? I give you a week at most..."


	2. Lunch at the Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a new idea for love-eating shenanigans!! the chapter is in two parts, first the glutting, next is the aftermath

Ron yawned and scratched at his cheek as he fought to stay awake. He was waiting for his beautiful wife to come home so they could go visit his family home for the traditional Sunday get-together, and he was bored to tears. He had even tried to read Hogwarts A History he was so bored, then he had decided he wasn't THAT bored.

Instead he was waiting for Hermione to return from work (on a Sunday, she was mad) and had nothing to do aside from reading her note to him over and over.

'I have a special treat for you today. Be ready big boy! - Love Hermione'

As if on cue Ron's stomach rumbled. He gave it a pat, feeling the slight chub that was left over from their last session.

Ending the war had really just been the first step; after that, they had to round up the remaining Death Eaters, create new laws, purge the Ministry from corruption... Ron had chosen to become an Auror while Hermione had gone into magical law. Their respective jobs left them little opportunity to indulge in their mutual desires: Ron needed to stay in top shape and Hermione worked long into the night. Sometimes, they would arrange for a bit of vacation time, a few days where Hermione could use Motivorus and Ron could glut himself on her love, as a reminder that they worked so hard so one day they could live every day like this. Those vacations ended with Ron gaining a few stones and Hermione preparing a weight loss potion while casting longing glances at his plump form.

So Ron was wondering what his brilliant wife had planned this time. The "big boy" alone made his toes curl, the nickname reminding him of their best vacations when Hermione pleasured herself with his fattened body while he moaned and begged for more. The Weasley family Sunday lunch already meant lots and lots of delicious food so Ron wondered how Hermione was planning to top that. She wasn't much of a cook, but there was always take-out...

The rumbles of his stomach grew more demanding and he started to wonder if maybe he should have a small snack when the fireplace erupted in emerald flames. Hermione's face appeared among them.

"Ron, I'm at The Burrow with everyone. Come over" Then she was gone.

Ron grabbed a bit of Floo Powder and made the journey fast. He emerged from his childhood home's fireplace into Hermione's waiting arms.

They kissed each other as they usually did after a day of work. However Hermione withdrew from his lips quickly and started to mutter something, at the same time Ron felt something poke at his slight paunch before a weird sensation spread into his stomach.

He was going to ask Hermione what she was doing, but she quickly drew him into another kiss which she ended by whispering "missed you, big boy" on his lips and he knew she had everything under control, the way she always did. This was part of his treat. He couldn't wait.

"You two are gross" Ginny said from the corner where she was sitting with Harry.

"Hello to you too" Ron replied easily. The fireplace erupted in green fire before Ginny could give a smartass retort. 

Ron and Hermione moved to let Fred and George walk in.

"Brother-in-law" Fred said with an exaggerated curtsey to Harry.

"Sister, sister-in-law" George said, tpping an imaginary hat to Ginny and Hermione.

"And who might this dope be?" Fred said, turning to Ron and looking at him as though he was a weird piece of furniture.

"Fuck off" Ron said while Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred. Unfortunately, Ron's stomach also chose that moment to let out a loud, demanding gurgle.

"Ah Ron, why didn't you say something earlier?" George said, squatting in front of Ron and looking at his stomach as though it was alive.

Fred too was looking at Ron's belly, but in a more judgemental fashion. "Getting a bit porky there, little brother..."

"Fuck off" Ron repeated, feeling his ears burn. Hermione put a supportive arm on the small of his back and glared at Fred.

"Language! And you two better not be bothering your brother again" Molly said, entering the living room and making the twins cower. She smiled at Ron. "I'm so glad you're finally putting some meat on your bones, dear. You were always so thin, sometimes I worried I was starving you!"

Ron wasn't sure whether to feel relieved at his mother's intervention or embarrassed that he had to be saved by her. He was saved from further self-doubt by Hermione taking his hand in hers and smiling, to which he smiled back and decided to not give a fuck about Fred and George.

They followed Molly into the kitchen where as usual, she had cooked a feast fit for an army.   
Hermione's note came to his mind again and Ron dreamt that he and Hermione were alone, with this mountain of food for themselves... they'd eat their fill which would barely make a dent, then Hermione would worry about waste, he'd suggest they put it under a stay fresh charm, then Hermione would say "I have a better idea" in a seductive whisper and bring a forkful of food to his lips, then another, and another... a meal for twelve going down his greedy gullet and into his gluttonous gut while Hermione whispered encouragement and praise...

Ron quickly sat down to hide his boner. Hermione sat down next to him and gave him a teasing wink. He winked back.

"Stop being gross or I'm going to hurl" Ginny said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron flipped her off and Harry laughed. 

The food was amazing, as expected of his mother's cooking. Perfectly cooked meat with a few spices to enhance the taste, potatoes that melted in the mouth and rich, flavorful gravy. For dessert there was apple pie, fresh from the oven, with a crispy crust and a hint of vanilla.

Sunday meals at the Burrow usually ended with everyone kicking back and relaxing until they felt they had digested enough to play Quidditch in the garden. Ron lounged in his seat, comfortably full and enjoying what was left of his earlier daydream, when Hermione leaned into him and her wand poked him in the side. To everyone else she might have looked like she was kissing his cheek.

"Motivorus" he heard her whisper.

Flavor and texture flooded his mouth. All the most delicious things he had ever tasted rolled on his tongue and into his stomach. There were so many of them, his mom's apple pie was a given, but also those Muggle dishes Hermione had introduced him to: pizza, chicken tikka masala, ramen, Turkish delight, milkshakes. All those at once, somehow tasting great even though they probably wouldn't if they were all combined for real

And it was all his favourites. Ron almost felt tears spring to his eyes as he looked at all the people seated to the table. He'd talked with Hermione recently about what the locket had told him during the hunt. It had said he was the least loved of his family, how everyone preferred Harry over him. He'd remembered all the times he'd felt Harry had been treated better than him by Hermione or his own family. That bloody locket had seriously messed with his head

Hermione had looked torn between wanting to cry and wanting to reach through time to grab the locket and kill it all over again. She'd settled for crying and telling him that none of it was true, that he was loved and she would show him.

She'd shown him alright. There was so much love pouring his way, Ron worried that his belly would engulf half the kitchen and everyone would see him pop an epic boner. But it wasn't happening: his belly looked the same, yet the comfortable fullness had long turned into the aching pleasure of being stuffed... and it only got better, more painful, but better.

"I put an undetectable extension charm on your stomach earlier" Hermione murmured in his ear, sounding very pleased with herself.

Ron tried to tell her she was a genius but he hiccuped instead.

"Oh dear, did you eat too fast?" Mom said anxiously. "You really should pace yourself more Ronnie!"

Even though he could feel a bit of spicy exasperation at the end there was mostly creamy concern pouring from her. And of course, his mom's concern was quickly joined by his dad's, his siblings', and their spouses', all of it like a sweet, silky waterfall down his throat. Rich and thick and so filling he began to burp and hiccup in succession as his ears went red.

"Are we having a contest?" George asked before clearing his throat and burping loudly. Fred cackled. Ron could feel their concern flow stronger though.

"George, please" Percy said in annoyance, his own concern never wavering.

"Take deep breaths Ron" Ginny instructed after sparing an amused glance at their two brothers.

He tried to but hiccuped again. He felt a little woozy and a bit sleepy, the way he did when he was stuffed so full he could hardly breathe.

"Do you want to stop?" Hermione asked, wide eyes searching his. He shook his head no. Hermione's dilated pupils grew even wider, and she bit her lip softly. Firewhiskey started mixing with the cream.

"It might be better to go home Ron" Bill said reasonably.

"I'm fine" Ron mumbled between hiccups. "Just... digesting."

"You look flushed" Charlie pointed out. "You could be getting a fever."

Ron was already slipping away into that blissful state of oblivion, when he was stuffed so full and heavy he could hardly string two words together. His brain slowed to a crawl and stopped bothering him with self-doubt, instead he just... felt. Felt the heaviness of his body, how tight his skin was around his stomach, how a mere brush of Hermione's fingers on his expanded belly made his whole body hum with need.

He heard something creak. Then he felt Hermione's wand poke him again and suddenly he wasn't heavy anymore. He made a noise of protest, but Hermione took a hold of his arm and pulled gently, so he followed her. 

They went to the living room and he dimly heard her tell him to lie down on the sofa. He complied.

He could still taste his family's love from here, so it wasn't so bad. He would have liked to be heavy again though. It felt good to feel like a mountain, huge and imposing and just there.

"I know, love" Hermione said very close to his ear, and he shut his mouth. He hadn't even noticed he had opened it. "I can stop it if it's too much."

Ron gathered what little wits he had left. "No... want more."

Hermione's hands closed around his. Ron longed for a true belly rub, but they were still among his family and it might be a bit too kinky to get away with. So he just held on to her and closed his eyes as he gobbled all the love he could get. Eventually, with how massively glutted he was and Hermione petting his hair, he fell asleep


	3. Dinner at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and heres the aftermath as a holiday gift :) comments welcome!!!

"Wake up Ron..."

Ron blinked awake slowly. It took him a bit of time to realize he was back at his and Hermione's flat. Hermione was looking at him from accross the bed, smiling.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You went into a food coma so I decided to take you home... I told everyone you had a rough week and that you would be alright with a bit of rest."

Ron felt a lot heavier than he had back at The Burrow. "Did you lift the featherweight charm?"

"I did" Hermione nodded "And reinforced the bed too..." she patted his small belly. "But I kept the best for last"

Ron was salivating just thinking about it. "Yeah?"

"Now that you're awake I can take off the invisible extension charm... at least, the invisible part..."

Hermione's smile was smug and predatory, and it was the hottest thing Ron had ever seen. He couldn't get enough of being at her mercy.

"Let's see how well you've been fed" Hermione purred and flicked her wand.

It was like an explosion. The sound of fabric ripping, buttons flying, and suddenly Ron found himself with a faceful of his own enormous, distended belly, stretched beyond the laws of physics. He could feel something vast and hard pushing against his giant gut, and he realized that it was the ceiling and the walls, containing him.

He panted madly, feeling his hot breath on his own distended skin. He couldn't move. His arms, his legs were pinned under the mass of his blob of belly.

"Ron? Ron, sweetheart are you okay???" Hermione yelled, her voice full of panic. "Oh my goodness, this was a terrible idea, I should have planned this better, oh no..."

"Mione!!! I'm fine!!" Ron called as loud as he could. The sound seemed to reverb inside him. It was hard to believe that this huge thing that obscured his vision was really his own body.

"Ron, oh thank god. I can't reach you, it's just... you're..." her voice trailed on.

"Too big" he finished for her.

He couldn't see her, there was too much belly in the way, but he knew Hermione was biting her lip and twisting her hands. She did that when she was nervous... or when she was turned on something fierce.

Ron could relate to that. He was more enormous than he'd ever thought possible, and it was all because of the love he'd had with Motivorus. And there was something to be said of the way his cock was constricted and surrounded by the warm, sloshing mass of himself... he was literally weighing on his own dick.

He tentatively bucked his hips but barely moved. Gritting his teeth he put all his strength into his lower back and bucked, and then he felt it, tremors in the mass above as it jiggled and bounced in disturbance. He gave another powerful swing of his hips. The immense weight of his belly quivered around his cock, squeezing it, bringing him pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

"R-Ron, are you..." Hermione said, awestruck

He bucked his hips again and again. His physics-defying gut slammed down on him again and again; it shook and wobbled like jell-o, massaging his cock.

"Having fun, big boy?" Hermione panted, Ron could tell from her voice she was touching herself. "It's such a shame I can't reach you... but you're doing a very good job of it, it seems" He felt her hand on his massive side, then her whole body was pressed into him. She was rutting against his mammmoth-sized self.

"Fuuuuck, Mione"

"Just imagine how big you're going to be after this" she moaned. "500 lbs? 600 lbs? You'll hardly fit through the doors, let alone your clothes... Mmmmmh, my huge, handsome blob..."

"Fuckfuckfuck" Ron groaned

"So good and round and big for me... oooh..." Hermione babbled as her pace increased. After a bit more bucking and rutting, both found their release.

Hermione gathered herself and spent some time stroking and kissing Ron's mammoth of a gut. He fell asleep to the music of his wife's praise.

When he woke up again, his belly had receded considerably: it no longer brushed his nose, but it still was big enough to engulf his field of vision

Ron pushed himself up and realized he felt incredibly heavy and squishy, for good reason: his arms were so laden with lard, even his hands had gotten fat. Hermione was right as always, he'd gotten huge. Thanks to his body's innate magic he was still mobile, but he knew a Muggle wouldn't be. His gut practically swallowed his legs, and he could feel his cock twitch with interest from beneath the flabby behemoth. Rather than fuck himself again, Ron pushed himself off the bed to check on Hermione. She wasn't in the bedroom, his gut had been too huge for her to get in the bed, so she had probably slept on the couch. He felt quite bad at that.

Moving was a little harder than usual with his belly sticking out a few feet in front of him and his thighs almost glued together but Ron was undeterred. He walked, more like power waddled, to the living room.

His wife wasn't here, but there was a buffet's worth of takeout on the table wrapped in preserving charms, as well as a large bottle full of what Ron knew to be weight loss potion. There was a note on it.

'Hello my big handsome man. You're still asleep and coming along nicely but it's Monday so I can't stay and watch you grow, even if I really want to. I told them you caught a bad case of the magic flu so you're cleared for the week. If possible, could you leave the weight potion until I've come back? I'd like to see what my cuddle bear looks like after hibernation. Love, your Hermione'

Ron smiled. Hermione was really something else.

There was a very large chair at the end of the table, probably transfigured and reinforced, so he lowered himself into it, feeling his mammoth gut and massive love handles and enormous ass spill out of the chair. He rubbed his belly with plump hands, pinching and kneading the soft slab of flab. He couldn't refrain from moaning, he was so huge and Hermione would love it so much, and they had a week to take advantage of it... maybe she'd want to fatten him up even further... speaking of which, how fat was he now?

He looked around until he finally found his wand, abandoned on the dresser. He flicked it lazily and light envelopped his body before converging in front of him. Ron almost dropped the wand when a number appeared.

680.

His dick sprang to life only to be met with the waterfall of lard that was his belly, which only got it to strain harder.

Ron's head was spinning. He'd gained almost 500 lbs from a single meal with his family... he was so close to 700, too! Maybe that week's vacation could be put to good, gluttonous use. Even without Motivorus, he could just duplicate the food with spells and hopefully hit 700 before Hermione got home. She'd be pleased.

One thing was certain, his family loved him. He knew the Horcrux had lied but now... now he had proof, 500 lbs of love wrapped all around him. Even if it was just for a week...

Ron patted the side of his ponderous gut, which sent small ripples along its surface, and he laughed breathlessly when it gurgled hungrily in reply. Oh yeah... Hermione was so going to love this. He eyed the one-man buffet spread in front of him and licked his lips.

With liberal use of duplication charms, Ron found himself eating all day, whether he was shoving food down his gullet at a breakneck pace or contentedly sucking leftover grease off his fingers, there was not a minute that passed without him reaching for more, and more, and more...

The keys turned in the lock and Ron's heart did a sommersault in his chest, but he was way too stuffed to lift his fat ass off the chair. His belly, so full and taut it was shiny, was pressing into the table, even covering it a bit.

Ron turned his head to the sound of his wife's footsteps and welcomed her with a dopey smile full of delirious, piggish delight.

"Oh my god" Hermione breathed "oh my god" she repeated as she let go of her bag to run to her mountain of a husband "oh my god!!!"

"Lo luv" Ron slurred.

He chuckled when Hermione began to kiss every numerous inch of his plump face.

"Look at you" she marvelled. "How much?"

"680" Ron said proudly, patting the top of his belly for emphasis.

Moments later Hermione was snogging him within an inch of his life.

"This is amazing" Hermione murmured, one hand sneaking down to play with her husband's new fat tits. "I'm going to feel inadequate" she teased, pinching his nipple.

"Mmmmh" Ron moaned "nonsense, you're the most beautiful woman in the world"

"Only fair I get the most beautiful man in the world then" she beamed, cupping his grapefruit-sized cheek.

Ron made a self-deprecating noise. "I don't know about beautiful, but you sure get a man the size of your genius" he laughed

"The most beautiful" she kissed his greedy lips "sexiest" she kissed his neck ring of flab "biggest" she nibbled at his nipple which got him to gasp "and most perfect man I could ask for..."

Then she was slipping under the table and lifting the orb of fat and food that was his belly and Ron let out a loud keen as his dick was engulfed by Hermione's talented mouth.

He tried to buck his hips to meet her but was too massive and glutted to move an inch out of his chair.

He was helpless, defenseless against his wife's tortuous pace, and it was both the worst and the best thing ever.

"Impatient, aren't we" Hermione chuckled from below, before she murmured an incantation Ron couldn't hear

"Here, this will help" Hermione said again, only this time her voice seemed to come from right next to Ron's ear in a sensual purr, and he gasped

"A little spell so you hear my thoughts" Hermione said, voice like silk lace and velvet. "My thoughts about that big, sexy body of yours"

Ron clenched his teeth as Hermione sucked and licked at his cock teasingly.

"I can feel your gut on my back" Hermione gushed "it's so big and warm. It almost reaches my ass. Can you imagine? If you sleep on your side I'll be able to use your belly as a blanket... I'll be able to sleep on top of you... I'll use Motivorus while I'm on top of you and feel you grow even bigger, rounder and prettier underneath me..."

Ron choked out a moan as his climax approached

"So big and huge and happy here with me, only the two of us, my gluttonous, beautiful Ron and I... you'll be so pampered and needy, so cherished and spoiled you won't have to move a finger... imagine when you grow so big your belly touches the wall and your ass the one opposite, and eventually you'll get so big, we'll have to move after breaking a wall to let you out..."

Ron screamed and pumped his load into Hermione's mouth, who savoured it like a fine wine. She emerged from beneath her man's massive body with smugness oozing from her smile. She then eyed the bottle of weight loss potion with resigned resolve.

To be honest, she more than wanted Ron to remain at his current size and start living his life as her pampered, prized hog. He'd been an Auror for a while now, all Death Eaters were locked up and she got the feeling he was getting sick of waking up every day to see another crime scene, but he still persisted...

"Yknow what Mione, you're right as always" Ron said

Hermione jumped a foot in the air and fumbled with her wand. She'd forgotten to cancel the charm that said her thoughts!

Ron was smiling happily up at her. "I'm not gonna take that potion, no offense to your potion making skills. All this" Ron slapped his enormous belly and it hardly jiggled, so stuffed and taut it was, "came from all the people I love and I'm not giving it up, I'm not gonna let all my family's hard work go to waste."

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth before composing herself "Are you sure? I didn't mean to pressure you, you don't have to..."

"Nah, I've been thinking about it since this morning. This" again he patted his expanded form "isn't just our kinky shit, it's you showing me how much my family loves me. It's all I ever wanted, why would I give it up?"

Hermione sniffled and smiled tearfully at her husband. She kissed him, sweet and tender, and he responded in kind.

The future had never looked better.


End file.
